User blog:Lord Dalek/The Greatest Show Unearthed
Alright, this is a story of mine, and I shall work on it here. Any suggestions I shall take :3 1 You know, some offers are too tempting to not take. The “offer you cannot refuse” “I suppose would be the way most would refer to it as. Why am I telling you this? To be honest, I know it’s not going to mean anything to you. You’ll go on in your ignorant, happy way, blissfully ignoring whatever I have to say and denouncing it as fiction. I have no problem with that. I honestly don’t. Hell, on some days it seems hard for me to believe, and I’m reminded every day of what I saw. Anyways, let’s get started. You don’t want to hear me ramble on about the aftermath, you just want the meat, right? Alright. It was a calm day, mid-summer, slight breeze. Really, an idyllic day. I was a carefree seventeen year old guy, with the regular thoughts of a person that age. Mostly of women, school, and video games. Not in that order. I was with a few friends. Matt, Josh, and Sam. All of us guys, and we did guy things together. We were just walking down the street, enjoying the summer air, making dirty jokes, talking about the school year ahead and what courses we would take. As we walked by, after my declaring I would take Western History, a poster. It was dark, grim, grimy. “Eddie’s Wondrous Carnival!” It declared in bright red, gothic lettering. Below that was smaller text in the same style. “Your every terror and horror come to life!” In a mirror shaped “opening” of the poster, bloody clowns stood grinning daemonically. Beings that, to me, looked like giant bacteria with eyes and teeth were crawling up and down the poles of the rides in the carnival. Ravens flew overhead, and a tall man in a suit that looked like it was from the Victorian era stood there, his arms open in a welcoming gesture, holding a cane with a crystal ball for a handle. “Hey, Matt, look at this.” I said, gesturing to the poster. Matt looked at it, and he chuckled, looking amused. “Damn man,” he said “That place looks intense.” All four of us looked at it, agreeing that it was something we were all into. Horror, terror, guts, gore. It had things we all loved, and it seemed to all be in the styles of horror we liked. It was perfect. I looked for an address and a price. On the outskirts of town, past even Grand Prix, which isn’t even in Winnipeg anymore. Far away, sure, but with an admission of only 10 bucks, how could any sane person refuse? Well, easily. But I suspect that even then...we weren’t totally sane. So, we made plans. We would go to the carnival, check it out and just be as badass as we could be there. If it was half as awesome it looked, we would have memories to last forever, and knowing each other, one of us, if not all of us, would brag about it for years to come. It’d become a common subject of talk and hell, maybe one of us would write a book about it. I went home that night, telling my mum about our plans with the excitement reminiscent of a child before christmas. She gave me a look of “Seriously?” that most parents give their child. She sighed and shook her head, I guess she found no problem with it save the fact that it was “unchristian” aspect of the whole thing. She was like that. God saved us all as long as we were faithful. I thought it was all bullshit. Too many loopholes and too many normal holes I could poke into it. I don’t know, my opinion, and I’d be eviscerated if I spoke it. “No, just...no. I don’t approve.” She said in a strict, cold, tone. I looked her straight in the eyes and spoke my mind. “And, why not? I’m with friends, I’m going to bring my phone, there is almost no reason why I shouldn’t be allowed to go!” “It’s a school night.” “No, it’s friday.” She looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. She had totally lost track of time. Again. I swear to God (even though I don’t believe in one) that she was growing senile at the age of 36. Regardless, I managed to get out of the house that night, and off I went. It was exciting, to be driving towards something that seemed to scream out and promise fear and excitement. We talked and laughed about subjects I think only a guy would find humorous, and should I repeat it, I suspect the censorship committees would have a field day. Anyways, two hours of driving, a good half of it spent in traffic jams and trains stopping us, we drove up to the area. It was quite the sight. The dark red stripes lay against the black fabric of the tents, the stage on which the man was standing in the poster was there, the dark planks looked wet, and had a strange red-ish tint. He looked around some more, the rides all seemed rather normal, and much of the carnival seemed to be tents or tin storage crates. We all looked around some more, the entire carnival seemed to be draped in an eerie light, off-yellow. The rides all were of the “extreme” kind, the ones that shake you about and make your nose bleed from the fact your head would rock more than a heavy metal fan’s during a concert. Yeah, I was shaking in excitement by this point. How couldn’t I? It was everything I had ever dreamed of come to life. I walked forward, before a voice blared over. It was smooth, kind and warm, inviting. The shadowy figure raised it's arms, appearing from a tent. Thin, lean, slender and tall, a top hat upon his head and a cane in his hand. "WELCOME!" He said, the excitement in his voice almost palatable. He shot a smile towards us, we stared at him as the light grew over him from an unseen spotlight. His skin was pale and his clothing dark, a contrast that, while unexpected, was by no means shocking. 2 I looked up at the man, his angular features bearing down upon us, the unnatural grin and almost pure wite eyes striking all of us as unnerving and creepy. I truly have no idea as it stand at this moment what that person was, all I know is that it was surely not human. Several large, stocky clowns with either fat rolling like hills or muscle binding their arms stepped up behind him, their features distorted and inhuman, but some malign suggetions of once-human standing lay in their deep-set faces regardless. Our minds had registered this place as a threat at almost the exact same moment the rusty iron gates sung shut. Matt ran to it and tried to shake it open, his efforts futile and only wasting the energy. Our bodies still groggy from the alcohol, we stumbled about in fear. Category:Blog posts